


A View of the Most Divine

by Lilly_White



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: General Filth, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex, bucketloads of cum, don't click if you aren't ready to read really filthy porn, human/monster porn, super graphic tentacle sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_White/pseuds/Lilly_White
Summary: Genesis and Sephiroth are really tired of hunting Marlboros and getting a face full of poison every single time they attack one. So they get drunk, and decide to try a new method to pacify the beasts.





	A View of the Most Divine

Genesis watched, transfixed, as the tentacles slithered around Sephiroth’s legs.

‘I really don’t think there’s any scientific basis for this plan,’ he called over to the General. ‘It’s stupid. Really, it is. Forget I mentioned it.’

‘It’s as valid a theory as all the others,’ Sephiroth called back. He looked frightfully calm for someone whose legs were gradually disappearing in a roiling mass of thick green tentacles. He was also drunk, but still. Even the Masamune was planted in the ground, not far away enough that he’d have to do anything more than lunge to grab it, but definitely not as close as Genesis would’ve liked to see it.   

Genesis put his face in his hand.

‘Sephiroth – you’re _drunk_ ,’ he said. ‘We’re both drunk. Any theory I might’ve come up with tonight probably belongs in the discard pile. At the very bottom of the discard pile, in fact.’

‘You never know. This might yield better results than my last theory.’

Well. That much was true. As far as they knew, there was no way to defeat a Marlboro cleanly. The traditional hack-and-slash approach always resulted in blindness and sickness, whether the attack lasted several seconds or minutes. They’d tried summons, they’d tried casting elemental magic from a distance, they’d tried shoot-and-run astride S-class black chocobos and firing machine guns from a helicopter – but it was no use. The cloud of poison that the Marlboro expelled when sensing an attack was ridiculously effective in catching any retreating attacker.  

Being that the only Soldiers who were qualified to deal with Marlboro infestations were First Class, they were always called upon for these types of missions. Anyone beneath the grade had a rather unfortunate habit of dying, or suffering serious secondary effects from the poison. So there was no way of avoiding these pest control missions, however much they hated them. Sephiroth and Genesis had been on this particular infestation for three days already, but the deeper they ventured into the mountain range, the more they found. It was endless.

Suffice to say, they had both had more than enough with the painstaking routine of attack-retreat-heal. They needed a better method. A more _efficient_ method of getting rid of large numbers of the Marlboros at once. If possible, with no side effects. Hence getting drunk on Icicle Inn rum and putting together what they knew of Marlboro habits and tactics. The stupid gobs-on-legs never attacked unless they felt threatened. And when confronted, they had an elaborate display of tentacle-waving which had previously been assumed to be a display of intimidation. Then Genesis had leant against Sephiroth and suggested that no one had really tried to wait around to see what the full display lead to. He’d slid a hand between Sephiroth’s thighs, nipped his earlobe and murmured _if you know what I mean._ Sephiroth had looked vaguely aroused, which probably meant he was on the verge of combustion in Genesis’s experience. Kinky bastard. Then he’d gotten up, and headed away from camp to ‘test the theory’.

He had his arms out, now. Several long, thin tentacles were winding their way into his coat. Genesis saw him shiver.

‘Shall I hack them off you?’ Genesis called, though the sight of Sephiroth submitting so readily to the slow and steady advance of slimy green ropes was beginning to make him feel a little hot around the collar.

‘Do that and I’ll get a cloud of poison in the face,’ Sephiroth called. ‘So no, thank you.’

He shivered again. The tentacles were cold and slippery, their heads exploring the straps that held his pauldrons to his shoulders. He tilted his head back, hair streaming down, startlingly white against the black leather. One of the tentacle heads spread its slime across his nipple, and he shied away – only to feel the tentacles around his legs locking around him to stop him from moving.

His breath hitched in his throat. Perhaps this hadn’t been _that_ great of an idea.

There was a tinkle of metal as the straps under his armpits were unbuckled. His pauldrons fell away slowly, dragging away the warmth of their weight. Sephiroth heard them clunk to the floor. The alcohol was making him lightheaded. He closed his eyes, blanking out the sight of the Marlboro’s huge gaping mouth ahead of him and trying to focus on the feeling of the tentacles relaxing and tightening over different parts of his body.

‘If you get eaten, Sephiroth, I _swear_ I won’t be responsible for it, _’_ Genesis nagged from behind him. But the notion of being enveloped in a warm, soft mouth seemed to bring the excitement up to a blissful peak rather than scare him. Sephiroth had never felt this way before – aroused by the danger, the self-destructiveness of giving himself over to a being that could do him serious harm.

A pair of thicker tentacles wrapped around his arms, forcing them up. He braced himself as he held his arms out, tightening his core as the tentacles pulled him upwards and off his feet. He opened his eyes and stared down at the Marlboro’s great grinning mouth. Then the tentacles around his legs tugged him so that he was reclining in mid-air, his head falling back unsupported.

He could feel tentacles drifting towards his body, tugging gently at his hair as they snaked through the satiny lengths. He stared up at the clear night sky as thin tentacles pushed into the sleeves of his coat. They crept along the inside of his arms until the sleeves felt tight enough to rip open.

‘Sephiroth – ’

Genesis’s voice rang out in the crisp air, interrupting the sound of thick gooey tentacles slopping up and down Sephiroth’s body.

Sephiroth looked up. There were two more Marlboros approaching, razor-lined mouths framed by the same writhing tentacles that currently held him in mid-air.

‘I’ll taunt them away from you,’ Genesis called desperately.

Sephiroth smiled, tilting his head back and closing his eyes again. He was in deep, now. There was no going back. And the simple knowledge of how very stuck he was in this situation only contributed to the shamefully large bulge in his pants.

‘No,’ he purred.

‘For Gaia’s sake, Sephiroth – ’

The smell of the three Marlboros’ rotting breaths was almost overbearing as they crowded around him, but there was another smell there that Sephiroth had never detected before – something close to the heady scent of tree sap, something cloyingly sweet that seemed to seep through his skin and relax his muscles. He noted the effect in the back of his mind, though it was becoming increasingly difficult to do anything else than calmly panic with a jungle of tentacles closing around him. A few of them added themselves to the ones wrapped around his limbs, consolidating his position in mid-air.

He opened his eyes and saw the Marlboro behind him upside-down. Something was growing out of that wide-open mouth. Something long and glistening and… red.

Oh, Gaia. It was its tongue.

With so much sensory stimulus coming from everywhere at once it was difficult to understand what was going on. He vaguely registered something thick and round sliding between his thighs, rubbing against his erection. His coat sleeves were steadily cracking along the seams, and he should’ve been outraged because it was his _trademark_ coat but – the tongue was right in front of his face now, wagging left and right. He poured all his focus on that tongue, as if he could control where it would go. It was getting closer and closer to him. It smelled overpoweringly like tree sap and rotting leaves and something about it was… Gaia, something about it was making his cock fill out and throb against the tight leather of his trousers. He was breathing hard through his nose, trying to keep his mouth shut. When the tongue touched his lips it left a sticky residue like he’d kissed a pile of warm jelly. He pressed his lips together in a firm line, but the tongue pressed and _pressed_ and it only took a tiny breach for it to barrel into his mouth, stretching his jaw and sliding across his tongue in a hot streak of pungent sweetness.

Sephiroth squeezed his eyes shut. Dimly, he registered his coat tearing and being pulled away from his naked skin. Tentacles were sliding into his beltline, and he could hear metal clinking as his belt was unbuckled. The feel of the huge tongue in his mouth was too overwhelming for him to do anything else than buck feebly against his restraints. His trousers were peeled away from his legs, cold leather being replaced by warm, slimy tentacles. They seemed to be getting warmer and warmer as the… _interaction_ went on. Sephiroth wondered for a second if the Marlboros were capable of arousal. If this display was a way of bonding with a newcomer or if it was an actual mating ritual.

He felt a tentacle sliding against that tender part between his thigh and his balls. Then it slid to the base of his cock and he would’ve gasped if he didn’t have a monstrous tongue down his throat. The tentacle wrapped tight around his cock. Then it began to pump up and down. Sephiroth gave a deep, full-throated groan. Something seemed to be – melting over the head of his cock, enveloping the crown and all but _eating_ him. He strained to look up or even move his head, but it was impossible.

When a thin tentacle inserted itself between his ass cheeks and penetrated him, he bit down on the tongue in his mouth. There was a hiss, and the tongue withdrew, allowing him to gasp in breath. He could feel something being pumped into his ass, spreading unbearable heat in his lower belly. He lifted his head with difficulty, eyes glazed over from the pleasure-pain of the tentacles toying with every single part of his body. Half-delirious, he watched the bumps climbing up the tentacle that was inside him. Each bump would push into him, only to burst inside and release whatever it was that felt so hot and so – Gaia, it felt so fucking _good._ Frowning, he watched as some kind of viscous white fluid seeped out of his ass, dribbling down his thighs. Then something big caught his eye, and he looked ahead between his knees.

Some kind of massive purple tentacle was pushing its way through the rest. Aiming straight for his ass.

He should’ve tensed up from fear, but Sephiroth was so relaxed with whatever pheromones they were dousing him with that he could hardly move his legs as the thing approached. Soon the bulbous purple head was against his ass, pushing against his slick hole. There was no way – Gaia, it was far too big, there was _no way_. He felt it stretching him open, and he cried out as the tentacle buried itself inside him, inch by inch. The goo had lubricated him enough to ease its passage, but Sephiroth couldn’t breathe. It was so big. _So big_. Then a second purple tentacle slid up next to the first, nudging its head against the strained rim of his hole. His head fell back again. When it eased into him and pushed its way along the first tentacle, his scream of pleasure rang out in the cold night air. Then he realized the third Marlboro’s tongue was still lolling there in mid-air, waiting for him. It slid into his mouth and he arched his body, eyes rolling back at the overload of sensations.

Distantly, he wondered if Genesis was getting off on watching him getting spit-roasted by a trio of fucking Marlboros. Genesis had probably left him to his own devices, not wanting to get as hopelessly tangled up as he was. That, or he was still over by that rock and enjoying the show.

The tentacles inside him pumped back and forth, rolling clumsily over each other, dragging the ridges of their huge heads along Sephiroth’s insides. He just tried to stay conscious, groaning helplessly around the tongue in his mouth. The tentacles seemed to grow bigger and harder the longer it went on. Sephiroth had a passing thought about whether or not it was possible to die from too much pleasure. When the tentacles began to grow larger at the base, they swelled against his prostate and the orgasm crashed through his body unannounced. He arched and trembled, uttering unintelligible sounds that he hoped Genesis was too far away to hear. His body was so slick with Marlboro slime that he hardly noticed his cum spattering across his belly. Then the Marlboros all started _hissing,_ their tentacles tightening around his limbs, and Sephiroth realized they must be coming, too.

The blissful torture went on for what felt like ages. Sephiroth was limp and hanging half-conscious in the air, thighs trembling, eyes leaking tears. His lower belly bulged as an endless stream of thick cum poured into him. Once he was sure he couldn’t take any more of it, the tentacles slid out of him one after the other. The release of it felt even better than the filling up. His legs were getting drenched as thick white cum slopped messily down his thighs. Then the tongue eased out of his mouth and he rasped at the air, unable to register anything beyond the fact that his whole body had surely melted.

The tentacles deposited him slowly on the ground in the warm puddle of cum. Sephiroth lay there for a moment, catching his breath. He could hear a wet kind of gurgling from all sides, as though the Marlboros were expressing their satisfaction at him. Then there was the drag of heavy bodies along rocky terrain as they began to crawl away from him, leaving him lying there covered in gunk and throbbing all over.

An Ice spell hissed across the air. Sephiroth glanced up – the Marlboros were apparently too groggy with sexual satisfaction to notice the ice gaining on them. In minutes they were three pale blue blocks of ice, huge and shining in the moonlight. Genesis charged them with his Rapier held high, shattering them one after the other with his flame-infused blade.

Once the Marlboros had been reduced to chunks of ice littering the floor, Genesis sheathed his Rapier and rushed to Sephiroth’s side. He pulled him up into a seated position, draped his red coat over Sephiroth’s shoulders.

‘You beautiful, crazy bastard,’ he was saying. Sephiroth leaned heavily against him.

'Did you get a good view?' he muttered groggily.

'Oh, fuck off.'

‘You know, I don’t think,’ Sephiroth started. ‘I don’t think this theory is as cost-effective as we anticipated.’

Genesis laughed.

‘No. No, it really isn’t.’

‘It worked, though. Didn’t it? They didn’t release any poison when you attacked.’

‘Sex might’ve dulled their defensive instincts, but you still _definitely_ look like you need some healing. And,’ Genesis added, ‘don’t expect me to join you in this insane pacifist method.’

Sephiroth only grinned at him. The words _your loss_ was written all over his face, not to mention his limp, overworked and sex-stinking body.

‘It was your idea,’ he purred.

Genesis shook his head. ‘Come on. Let’s get you back to camp. And don’t you _dare_ blame me for this in the morning.’

 

° ° °


End file.
